


♥ 𝓜𝔂 𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓢𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓮𝓲 ♥

by chqrmolypi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, College, Couches, Getting Together, Hinata had a bad boyfriend :((, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, No Volleyball, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Kageyama Tobio, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chqrmolypi/pseuds/chqrmolypi
Summary: Or, the one where Hinata rips his backpack so Kageyama can come into his dorm so he could fuck him.College Student Hinata Shoyo/Professor Kageyama Tobioyea, I hate it :))Wattpad: Chiibivu
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 92





	♥ 𝓜𝔂 𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓢𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓮𝓲 ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night my dear readers. Today I'm taking a request from another one of you guys!
> 
> And before you guys say anything, I know, Teacher x Student really shouldn't be happening unless both of the two are over the age of 18 and not as much of an age gap
> 
> And yes I know, I know Hinata is older then Kageyama's, but let's pretend that he isn't just for this one-shot
> 
> So let's continue!
> 
> AU: College AU
> 
> TW: Teacher x Student of age, 6 year age gap

3rd Person POV:

It was a chilly Monday afternoon in December, all of the students were making their way to the next class. Some were catching up with friend about their weekends, others were alone and maybe had one earphone in, listening to music or a podcast obviously.

But for a little orange haired boy, this would be the class he was dreading for the most. Hinata has passing grades for a regular college student (thanks to his roommate)

Although, it felt impossible to have a passing grade in this class to him....

Other kids passed by the small student while they were on their way to the classes. While there was some bumping into, almost spilling of drinks, and people almost dropping their phones, Shoyo finally made it to the classroom.

The room looked like it was already packed with more then 50 people, but that's what he was used to by now.

A multicolored haired boy was waving to him a few rows down. Going down the steps, and past the crowd of people on them, Hinata finally found the row and walked through it, sitting next to the friend.

Once Hinata sits down, he unzips the backpack and pulls a textbook, a decorative notebook, and a mechanical pencil with a cute pencil topper on it. (A/N: I feel like Hinata would have the most decorative school supplies Haha)

"Thanks again Kenma" He smiles at the boy next to him that's paying attention to their phone, Atleast he was able to spend the period he hated the most with one of his good friends.

"Mhm..." Kenma continued to use his phones, slouching back on his chair while his cat-like eyes were attentive to the front. To Shoyo, he was a great multitasker and could get a few assignments done while beating the final boss in a video game.

"So, what game are you playing today?" Hinata asked gazing at the phone. Kenma sighed again "Just a random puzzle game Kuroo told me to play.." his cheeks were showing little blush on them once he mentioned the boy's name.

Hinata smirked, he was aware that his friend had a crush on Kuroo ever since High School, but he stays low about it. "When will you tell him that you like him Kenma, it's been more then 4 years since you started crushing on him. If you don't, he might date someone else!"

Shoyo tried to help his friend with the crush a lot too, he didn't feel a romantic connection with anyone during Highschool. The only person he dated was a taller boy with brown hair as he can recall, but the boy only used him for his cooking skills and virginity.

Worst of all, when he went on a family vacation to visit his grandmother in his 3rd year, the boy was caught cheating on him with another girl who the boyfriend said he was 'just friends' with. Shoyo spent all night crying over the heartbreak, it took a few weeks but he soon got over him.

Shaking his head out of the thoughts of his past love life, he sighed "Don't think about stuff like that" After thinking to himself, he looked to the sides to see that other students are already starting to take their seats.

With the pencil in Shoyo's hand, he twirled it around and played with it. Kenma was putting away his phone in the red backpack.

Once everyone finished settling down, the smaller boy waited in dread for the professor. Flipping the pages of the book with one hand while he was giving himself some words of reassurance in his mind.

Suddenly the door barged open. Revealing a tall, raven haired Professor. Settling down all his stuff, he prepped them the night before in order for the assignment and class notes that would be used today. His blueberry orbs fixated directly at the crowd of students in front of him, he brushed his shirt off and gave a little intimidating glare at the scholars.

"I hope everyone has had a good day so far, please get the next assignment completed next class period. Anyways lets continue" His back turns to the projector as the computer connects to it. Hinata then sinks down into the seat, he cover his face with the burgundy colored turtle neck sweater's collar he has on, the boy can't help but blush at the ravenette's tone, deep and mysterious like always.

But getting back up from his desk, he tries to get a start at writing down the notes. "Huh, You really like him don't you Shoyo?" Kenma whispers, dotting down the notes as well. The ginger headed boy's eyes go wide, he sighs "Kenma...don't say that out loud..." Kozume chuckles and writes down another line of words.

"I'm serious Shoyo, if you don't tell 'it' about your feelings, then maybe 'it' might be in a relationship with another person rather than you" Smirking, he put down his pencil and waited for the Professor to continue onto the next slide. Hinata then put down his pencil slightly, but lost in thought after those words his best friend told him...

"Maybe he'll be dating a different person rather than me before I tell him how I feel..."

Timeskip to the end of class...

After a extremely long class period, everyone was finally released. Both of the two boys were packing their bags, Kenma was almost done packing his while Shoyo's was trying his hardest to shove loads of books down the bag. "Don't do that Shoyo or it might rip" Kenma zipped up his bag, warning his friend as he did. "Relax, it won't rip. I just need to add one more book-" And like that, the bookbag ripped, all of the other books tumbled down onto the floor in front of the two.

"Shit, what am I suppose to do now..." Shoyo sighed as he bent down to pick up a book off of the floor. "I don't know? Ask someone for a bag or something?" Kenma replied, slinging the bag over his shoulder. 

Hinata finally picked up all the books from off the floor while waving Kenma goodbye. (The cat-like boy told him that Kuroo was picking him up to hang out) Placing the books onto the desk, he tried to look around the room for a reusable or regular bag he could use.

Most of the students already left the class, Hinata already asked a few people if they had any reusable bags but all of them didn't have any plastic or paper bags on them. Now returning back to his seat, it looked like the orange headed boy didn't have anything to carry the books with. He sighed and got back up, bringing a few books and textbooks into his hands. The dormitory was pretty close to this class.

While walking out of the row, Shoyo accidently bumped into someone taller than him. Dropping down instantly, all the books fell down with him. "Ouch.." The shorter boy tried to get back up, picking up the books and textbooks from off the floor as he got up, but above him might have been the most hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Are you alright Hinata-Kun?"

None other then his dreamy eyed Professor was standing there above him, eyes looking down at the smaller male. "Oh, uh yeah! Totally fine" He slightly chuckles after that sentence.

"Are you sure, it doesn't look like you have a bag on you. Only your books, why's that?" Kageyama looked at all the books and textbooks that were close to Hinata's chest. "Well, my book bag broke, which means I don't have anything to carry these in" Shoyo motioned at the books and textbooks in his hands.

Kageyama plastered on a innocent looking smile on his lips "Maybe I could help with that?" he extended his arms to grab a book from the shorter person. "You would really do that? Thanks a bunch Sensei!" Shoyo passed Kageyama a few book from his arms. "It looks like you might need a new book bag after this" The blue eyed male chuckled while moving out of Hinata's way "Is that all there is?" Tobio asked.

Shoyo nodded and continued up the small stairs with his professor until they were exiting the huge classroom. "So, how far is your dormitory away from this classroom?" Kageyama asked while following the trail to Shoyo's dorm.

"I would say it is about 5-10 minutes away maximum.." The shorter one mumbled, shifting his arms up a little so the books wouldn't fall. "Alright, well, lets play a little game while we walk" The professor asked. "Hmm, I'll do it" Hinata's eyes fell with excitement in them, taking another step after another. "Great, now I'll start first..."

8 Minute Timeskip

"Thanks for the help again Sensei" Shoyo smiled at the taller one as the two walked up the stairs. "No problem, but it looks like you might need a new book bag" Kageyama said while finishing on the last step. Now both of the two were at the top of the dormitory building, rows of other apartments could be seen where they were at.

The two continued to walk down the rows until they found Shoyo's dorm. "Well this one is it" Hinata put the books he had in his hand down onto the floor, after that, he grabbed the key from his sweater and guided it to the lock, twisting the key so that it could open.

"Sorry if its a little messy..." Soft hands turned the nob of the wooden door and opened it. "No it's fine, after all I am a surprise guest" Tobio chuckled at his own joke as Shoyo gave a little laugh as well.

"His laugh is cute..."

3 Minute Timeskip

All the books were now settled onto a little coffee table, Kageyama was sitting in the living room couch while Shoyo was making some Matcha tea for him.

After a few more seconds, the redhead was bringing out the tea onto a little plate, placing it in-front of his professor on the coffee table. "Sorry for the wait, here you go" While Hinata settled down the plate, Kageyama already took one sip of the tea.

"Tastes great, Matcha was always my favourite" Shoyo blushed slightly at the compliment his teacher gave him, "Thanks Sensei"

Kageyama nodded and set the teacup down, looking back to the shorter one. "You might need to do something with all these books that ripped you know" Tobio picked one up from the pile and examined it, a college rule textbook it was.

"Uh, Sensei..." Hinata's words immediately caught the attention of the ravennette. He placed the textbook down to look back at the student. "Hmm, what is it Mr. Hinata?" Kageyama fixated the glasses that were slowly falling off.

"You've been staring at the textbooks for a long time, do you want to tell me why?" To be precise, Kageyama had been staring at the textbooks for three minutes, although it felt like a few seconds for him. Maybe he was fascinated with how clear Shoyo's handwriting was. Or, he probably just really liked the school supplies he chose.

But things were far, far, far, from that. Maybe, it could have been something more deeper then meaning.

"Oh, uh, never mind that question if it makes you feel uncomfortable." The brown eyed boy softly giggled nervously, his knuckles were white from palming the furniture.

"Hinata-Kun" Kageyama's voice sounded demanding as those two words flew off his tongue. "Huh? What is Sensei?" His face was cleared, only to the point of focusing on his Professor.

Kageyama's eyes deepened, looking directly into the chestnut brown orbs of the shorter boy. It brought small shivers up Shoyo's spine "What's this here?" Instantly, both of his hands latched onto a paper with a heart on it. To Hinata the most dreaded thing the shorter one has ever created.

It was a love letter...

Of Hinata expressing his love through it...

To his Professor...

Right now, Shoyo felt like the whole world collapsed right there. "OH MY GOD NO!!!!" Hinata screamed mentally to himself, his heart was beating really fast as both of his eyes were on the letter. The only thing he could've done was make up an excuse, so he did right on the spot "Yeah, funny story it's actually about-" But as soon as he started, he was interrupted.

"To my Dearest Sensei,"  
"Every-time I see you teaching the usual lesson. It brings me such joy to see your face light up when you talk about your area of study."  
"Oh how your eyes gleam up with pride and your selflessness brings tiny amounts of tears to my eyes."  
"Indeed, a gift from the gods themselves you area."  
"I've never felt so much love build up into my heart until now"  
"And here I am confessing these feelings through letter."  
"You might love me or not, but it doesn't matter as long as we are still friends/boyfriends in the end"  
"Love: S.H~"

By the end of the reading of the letter, Hinata was blushing madly. Kageyama had a hand over his mouth the whole time, never expecting a student to fall in love with him. Gulping and taking a deep breath, he once again looked back to Shoyo.

"Hinata, is this what you really think about me?" He pointed to the letter that was still in his hand, had it be marked with Shoyo's signature.

Resolving around the heat in Shoyo's cheeks, his temperature went down as he looked down. "Y-yes..." both of the cheeks were flushed only by little.

Now it was Kageyama's turn to blush. Putting the letter down, he sighed. Tobio had never been confessed to so he didn't know how to handle what was going on.

So taking things into his own hands, Kageyama just decided to come clean with the truth. "Well, uh, I don't actually know what to do now" He blushed slightly afterwards, a little worried for Shoyo's answer.

Instead of getting some sort of rude equivalent to the question, he heard some easeful laughter, velvet giggles that answered. "Haha, I understand.." Hinata answered back, smiling passionately afterwards.

"But you are kinda cute..." The ocean orbed boy blurted, slightly regretting the way he said it out of nowhere. "Oh, I am?" Hinata's cheeks turned red at the compliment, it was adorable to see his Professor say such delightful admiration towards the boy.

"Yeah, you are..." Suddenly, Kageyama started to scotch closer to the orange headed, little too adjoining to comfort. "Sensei?" At this point, Shoyo's face was as bright as a tomato. (A/N: Totally not a Amity reference)

The air around the two got hotter the closer the two approached. Until finally, the two were close enough that legs were touching.

Quickly, the tenseness shared between the two all got cut when finally Kageyama's lips found Hinata's. Velvet and warm heat against each other's lips, to Kageyama, Hinata's lips were soft as a cushion.

A long scene of kissing continued, little gasps for air were being made. Tobio's arm made its way down to Shoyo's waist, wrapping around it.

Now Kageyama started to bite at the shorter one's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Hinata made a little gap with his bottom lip and Kageyama did not waste any time, swooping his tongue into Shoyo's mouth as he moaned out his professors name.

Saliva against Saliva the licking in the cavern didn't stop, Hinata even started to suck against the tongue while it glided itself through the warm area.

Finally, after a few short moments, the two finally let go of each other's tongues. Panting for breath, The smaller one moved his arms up on the Ravennette's broad shoulders.

Now the two were back to kissing again, smashing their mouths against each other. It was quick with some slurping and adding of tongues and teeth against each other. Now Kageyama's mouth decided to go down. Removing itself from the mouth and instead going down the neck, occasionally sucking and biting at the paled skin, leaving a few love bites.

Shoyo moaned again at the performance of Kageyama's mouth, he bit harshly at a few spots while licking over the small bites. "Hah~ t-that feels so good..." Now Tobio's eyes were flooded with lust over the smaller boy.

Toppling downwards, Hinata's back fell into the couch cushion. After a few seconds, Kageyama pinned him down, sucking at the neck still. Shoyo's member started to tint upwards from his pants due to the delight he was feeling.

"M-more please" Both of the orange headed boy's arms flew themselves upwards onto the ravennette's broad shoulders again as he presented himself for his Sensei. Kageyama used his open hand and took off Hinata's shirt slowly and steady. Perk and already erect nubs were the first thing the ravennette saw, making his member slowly stand up.

His tongue latched itself onto the pinkish nipple as he sucked on it. "Mngh!~ T-that tickles~" Shoyo's breathing increased rapidly while Kageyama's tongue flicked and moved itself over the skin. Taking his mouth off of the nub, he looked into the chestnut eyes "You taste amazing Hinata-Kun" 

Tobio quickly stood up and got off from the younger boy. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Hinata got back up and tilted his head, confused. "Do you want to take this to your bedroom?" Little tints of red could be seen in the professor's cheeks. "O-oh, yeah sure.." Both eyes flew wide open while Hinata's eyes were flushed.

A few moments later~

The two reached Shoyo's bedroom, it was cleaned and had a queen sized bed so Hinata was grateful that he at least had a decent sized bed for what would happen next. Immediately after closing the door, the shorter one was pushed onto the bed by his professor. Now teetering over the shorter one, he took another glance at him.

Hinata was beyond beautiful and there was no other word to describe how amazing he looked. "Are you ok right now?" Kageyama asked, he wanted to be given consent before moving on.

"Mhm, you can get on with it. I think the lube is over there" Hinata pointed to the little nighttime stand that was by the bed. Tobio used the free hand he had to open the drawer and grab the lube. 

He opened the cap and squirted out some while Hinata was taking off both his pants and boxers. Kageyama finally finished coating the two fingers with the substance and all of Shoyo's clothing was finally removed.

Now he moved closely to the younger one, the tints of red getting more flushed by the second as his hand moved to Shoyo's hole, it was pink and still tightened.

"Lets perform a little experiment now shall we?~"

Instantly, the slimmed long fingers plunged themselves into the pinkish hole, making Hinata grunt in pain/pleasure. "HA! T-that was too quick-" Now the fingers danced and twirled themselves around, plunging inwards and outwards which caused little moans from the shorter boy to be heard.

Kageyama added another finger, but this time pushed it in slowly, giving the boy time to adjust. A few seconds later, Hinata gave the blue eyed boy the ok sign. Now he thrusted the fingers in and out again at a rapid paste, making the redhead cry out in pleasure "More P-please~!" 

The two fingers scissored and spread open the hole while hearing the other one's moans and grunts from the pleasure running through his body, taking him over slowly. One last finger entered and did the same thing as the last two. Now at this point Hinata's eyes were rolling back in the pure bliss, his member twitched before bubbling with pre-came.

Soon the thrusting and crying out for more eventually stopped as Tobio removed the fingers from Shoyo's hole. Hinata whimpered in loss but knew only the best would come now. Kageyama quickly removed his pants and took off his boxers, revealing his larger member. "What a nice afterschool lesson if I do say so myself~" 

Shoyo immediately spread his legs open again, asking Kageyama to fuck him, giving the ravennette consent to do whatever he wanted. "Please, put it in..." Tobio smirked and brought his member closer to Shoyo's hole, the two quickly took a deep breath in before Kageyama plunged his way slowly into the younger one.

"Holy shit he's huge.." Hinata thought to himself while gripping the bedsheet, it took a few moments of adjusting before nodding his head in approval. "K-keep going" His mouth was wide open while removing his hands from the blankets, instead moving them to Kageyama's shoulders for the 1000th time today.

He thrusted inwards at a slow pace, making sure that Hinata was ok before he picked up the pace. His hands were already at the redhead's hips while thrusting. 

"F-Faster please Sensei~" A lewd tongue started to make its way out of Shoyo's mouth, lolling out in front of his Professor. Kageyama crashed his lips onto Hinata's, harshly kissing at the pink lips. Tongues and teeth clashed while they were open-mouthed kissing, Tobio inserted his tongue into the shorter one's mouth, moving his tongue into the warm cavern while licking every part of it.

All the thrusting and kissing caused Hinata to cum, all the white and thick liquid got all over Hinata and Kageyama's chest. But even though Hinata already reached his peak, the teacher didn't stop and instead went even faster.

"Uwah~! K-Kageyama-Sensei I-" Shoyo's hips were gripped tighter which made him shut up. After a few more thrust Kageyama almost finished. "Shit, Hinata-Kun I'm close" The moaning of delight and such didn't stop, neither did the slapping and rocking of the bed.

"Cum inside me Sensei! P-please" Both of the hands were scratching at Kageyama's skin, red marks appearing as his fingernails dug deep into the tanned skin. Now the blue eyed male released his load into Hinata, his face was lewded and so was his body after all that excitement.

"Hah..Ngh..." Kageyama fell sideways, rubbing at the redheads hips to make them feel better.  
"Holy shit I can't believe we did that.." Hinata said while huffing out some breaths of air.

Kageyama chuckled "Make sure not to tell anyone about this alright?" Hinata nodded and giggled "I'm glad we got to do this Sensei~" 

"Mhm, same here" After another few seconds, Tobio pulled out. The hole only leaked remains of Kageyama's 'Mess'. "Fuck, my butt hurts all thanks to you" Hinata fake pouted, even though the sex only brought the afterwards pain, it brought pleasure during the moment as well.

"Sorry again.." Both of the taller one's hands moved from Shoyo's hips to his hair, brushing and moving his fingertips through the orange strands. "You are beautiful Shoyo". Hinata blushed at the comment, moving his hand to his face to hide it "No I'm not, your more prettier than me..".

"You know what, you are right about that" Tobio winked while laughing. "Huh! N-no that was a lie!" Hinata only tried to say stuff to cover up the compliment, but in the end his attempts failed. "But seriously, who wouldn't want to date you" The redhead only frowned at the thing his teacher said "My Ex..."

Tobio quickly understood what was happening, he then quickly reassured him "Well he's missing out I would say". Both of Shoyo's eyes lighted up, smiling at Kageyama "Yeah, I guess he is..."

The two continued the small talk until Hinata started to doze off, slowly falling asleep and shutting his eyes. "He's also cute when he sleeps" Kageyama muttered. He then grabbed a blanket that wasn't stained and covered them both up, engulfing the shorter boy with his arms. "Sweet dreams sunshine~" Tobio lightly kissed the boy on the forehead while falling asleep with him as well.

A few days later..

"Alright class, that's the lesson for today" Kageyama shut the projector off while everyone started to pack up and leave. "Its good that you got a new bookbag a few days ago, but I thought you could only afford groceries for the week?" Kenma asked, looking at Hinata while packing up.

"Oh, well I'm glad that I had pocket change to get one, haha.." Shoyo gave an awkward chuckle while zipping up his bag correctly this time. "Mhm, yeah sure" The dyed blonde said, he was already finished packing up at this point. 

Hinata smirked at Kozume "Anyways how did your date with Kuroo go~~" He said in a lovey-dovey voice. Kenma's face quickly burned up at the mention of his lover "O-Oh, It went fine I guess, we only played video games at his dorm while he tried to make up super cheesy chemistry jokes. God he's such a science nerd..." He chuckled afterwards.

"Ah alright, well I have to meet up with someone, bye Kenma!" Quickly waving goodbye at the cat-like boy, Hinata left the large classroom.

Hinata quickly tried to find the spot this 'someone' told him to meet up.... Only to find his Sensei....

"Hello Hinata-Kun~"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hello, Hi! I'm sorry that I've been gone for a few months, but I have a gift to pledge my loyalty back to the Kagehina nation (and this one took 2 months) Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this one and I'll see you guys in the next one!~
> 
> Also I need 2 other Kagehina prompts, so if you have one please DM or comment here. But please note that I'm only going to take two slots and they might have to be the most appealing to me. So I'm sorry if your prompt doesn't get chosen/selected. Thanks again for reading and voting!
> 
> Slot One: Open!
> 
> Slot Two: Open!


End file.
